Family Portrait
by Frodo B
Summary: little Frodo's having problems with his family....set to the song


A/N: Get your 'Poor Little Frodo!!!!' signs ready, and prepare for angst! In this story, Frodo's about 13, and he's being abused by his parents! NOOOOOOOOO! Anyhoo, the story begins before the day his parents drown, and stretches into Bilbo adopting him (Yes yes, I know, Bilbo didn't adopt Frodo until Frodo was 21,. but in MY world, he adopts Frodo a couple weeks after his parents die) SONG FICCY WHEEEE! YES! AU AU AU!!! (Alternate Universe for those who dunno)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LoTR or any of it's characters or trademarks, hell, I don't even own A copy of The two tower, the hobbit or return of the king, how sad am I? :( I just use Tolkien's genious in my stories......NO MR. TOLKIEN NOOOOO! DON'T KILL ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
And the song isn't mine, it's Pink's. GO PINK! QUEEN OF ANGST! Ahem...... Sorry 'Your Majesty', but I had to change the song a bit, so it would fit in the story line...... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frodo's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Family Portrait.....  
  
{Momma please stop crying  
  
I Can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down}  
  
I can hear them fighting. The 'war' has been raging for the past hour. Insults, abuse, I'm just glad they haven't yet noticed that I'm home. I'm used to this, it seems to happen every day. I come home from school, and they're either fighting or not home. And when they finally realize it's high time for me to be back, I'm dragged into the middle of it. I try to block out the sound by reading, or writing, anything to take the noise down the hall off my mind. Sometimes they throw things, perfectly natural, as usual I don't mind, as long as the items aren't directed at me. Which is usually 90 % of the time.  
  
{I hear glasses breaking  
  
As I sit up in my bed  
  
I know daddy didn't mean those nasty things he said}  
  
"FRODO! GET OVER HERE!!!" Oh yes, dad's mad. I slowly walk towrds the living room, breaking into a run as I hear them yelling at me louder. Father grabs my arm, twisting it, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY?!?" He's angry, drunk, and he has my arm, not a good combination. I answer slowly, "D...doing...my homework?" "WELL WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED YA CAN CLEAN UP THIS JUNK HOLE!" "Yessir" SMACK! I place my hand on my burning cheek, "DROP THAT ATTITUDE BOY!" Why is he so angry? I head back to my room, as I hear them once again, fighting. When will they stop?  
  
{You fight about money  
  
About almost everything  
  
And this I come home to  
  
This is my shelter}  
  
I'm washing the dishes as mom and dad walk into the kitchen, screaming at each other. They yell at me to get out, and I gladly do so, thank ful to be away from them. I can hear them fighting louder, then the sound of glass breaking reaches my ears. they're REALLY mad now. I run into my room, and hide in the wardrobe, wishing myself a million miles from here.  
  
{It ain't easy growing up in World War 3  
  
Never knowing what love could be you see  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family}  
  
The front door slams, and I hear mom crying. Obviously Dad's gone out to a pub again. I guess it's best. I walk over to mom, she sobbing hysterically. She looks up, just noticing I'm here, "Oh Frodo, we..your father and I....are....getting...a divorce!" She broke down into hysterics again. I just stared....as much as I hated them sometimes, the thought of them getting a divorce was unbearable.  
  
{Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
Promise I'll be better  
  
Momma I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
Promise I'll be better  
  
Daddy Please don't leave}  
  
I look at myself in the mirror in my room. Two black eye, bruises, bloody lip, it could be worse. Mom is crying again, Dad is calling her nasty names. I can hear him hitting her, and her screaming back at him. When will this ever stop?  
  
{Daddy please stop yelling, I can't bear the sound  
  
Make Momma stop crying  
  
Cause I need you around}  
  
I want to scream! He's in my room, shredding my books, destroying my things, beating me with a stick! I WANT HIM TO LEAVE, I WANT HIM TO DIE! WHY WON'T THIS ALL END!!!?? Mom's in here too, helping him. I WISH THEY WOULD DIE!!  
  
{Momma, daddy loves you  
  
No matter what he says its true  
  
And while you two hurt me  
  
Please don't say you love me too}  
  
Out the door, dissapearing into the darkness. I run. run harder never looking back. I don't want to go home. I want to leave. Leave Buckland, go somewhere safe. Bilbo. He would hide me, keep me from them, wouldn't he? He would undersand, I don't want to go home, he'd care.  
  
{I ran away today  
  
Ran from the noise, ran away  
  
Don't want to go back to that place  
  
But don't have no choice no way}  
  
Mom and dad are out boating, discussing the divorce plans. I'm home alone. As soon as they left, I bolted the door. Alone. All I want to be. I look up at the picture, the fmaily portrait, staring back at me. Happy. Such a happy family. Lies. Fake smiles. All a lie. I want to burn that picture. I hate it. It's so happy. It should not be in this house.  
  
{In our family portarit we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend act like it comes naturally  
  
I don't want to split the holidays  
  
Don't want two addresses  
  
Don't want step parents anyway  
  
And I don't want mom to change her last name}  
  
In that family portarit, we looked pretty happy. It was all pretend. It wasn't natural. Now it's in the fire. I hate the very thought of the life that they pretend we live. I'm sick of all the lies.  
  
{In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
We look pretty normal  
  
Lets go back to that  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
lets play pretend act like it comes naturally.....}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: *sniff* Chapter two coming up soon....perhaps another songfic? Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! Please R&R! BE NICE! 


End file.
